A precious Christmas' gift
by Amandine6938
Summary: Two-shoot post 4x09. C'est une veille de Noël peu ordinaire à Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert se retrouve pour la première fois seule pour les fêtes. Et qui plus est, elle est toujours en deuil de son humanité. Et si, à la porte de la pension des Salvatore elle trouvait un cadeau peu ordinaire et totalement inattendu qui change sa vie à tout jamais.
1. Partie 1

**_A precious Christmas' gift. _**

_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. _

_ Two-shoot post 4x09. C'est une veille de Noël peu ordinaire à Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert se retrouve pour la première fois seule pour les fêtes. Et qui plus est, elle est toujours en deuil de son humanité. Et si, à la porte de la pension des Salvatore elle trouvait un cadeau peu ordinaire et totalement inattendu qui change sa vie à tout jamais. Pas de sire-bond. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Amandine._

* * *

**_1._**

**Matin du 24 décembre 2012:**

Elena Gilbert se retrouvait seule dans l'immense demeure des Salvatore. Damon, son petit ami dans les bras duquel elle oublie sa condition de vampire, est parti former Jeremy à devenir un chasseur de vampire capable de faire la différence entre les bons suceurs de sang et les mauvais.

Et les deux seuls amis qui lui adressent encore la parole sont partis avec eux. Il ne reste plus que Caroline, Stefan et Tyler. Les deux premiers la détestent pour avoir choisi Damon, et le troisième est en plein deuil suite à l'assassinat de sa mère.

La jeune femme en venait à détester les fêtes de Noël, elle qui les a toujours adoré. Pour preuve, contrairement aux autres années, elle n'a pas sorti de décorations, l'envie d'avoir un salon lumineux, orné d'un sapin et d'une crèche, n'y était pas.

Elena préférait rester inerte dans la chambre de Damon, à ressasser ce que sa vie fut et ce que sa mort est.

Et tout n'est que souffrance et désillusion.

Humaine elle a enterré toute sa famille. Pourtant, elle continuait obstinément à espérait qu'un beau matin, tout irait mieux et que toute ses peines disparaitront. Mais après avoir frôlé la faucheuse plus d'une fois, la dame en noir l'a rattrapé. Elle est morte. Elle serait d'ailleurs six pieds sous terre, mais à fréquenter des vampires, elle aurait du s'attendre à en devenir tôt ou tard un. De plus, elle vit à Mystic Falls, la capitale du surnaturel!

Aujourd'hui, elle doit tirer un trait sur sa si précieuse humanité et accepter sa mort. Elle doit accepter qu'elle ne vieillira plus, que toutes ses chances d'avoir une vie ordinaire se sont envolées le jour où elle s'est noyée. Oh bien sur, il y a ce fameux remède, mais pour l'instant, dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, il n'est que chimère. De plus, Elena n'est pas certaine d'en vouloir. Elle aime tout de même son immortalité, lorsqu'elle est avec Damon, elle se sent plus vivante que jamais. Avec lui, elle peut se libérer, être elle-même, sans aucune honte ni aucun malaise.

Elle est tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle se trouve dans les bras de son petit-ami! Pourquoi ses amis n'arrivent-ils pas à comprendre que même si Damon est à l'opposé de l'image du fiancé idéal, il est celui qu'il lui faut? Elle peut comprendre que Stefan soit furibond, c'est son ex, ils ont rompu parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de Damon. Mais Caroline! Caroline qui flirt avec Klaus, le meurtrier de la mère de Tyler, son petit-ami, Caroline ne devrait pas se permettre de la juger. Elle non plus n'est pas parfaite. Elle n'a pas non plus été un vampire parfait. Elle n'a aucun droit de lui dire qu'aimer Damon est mal. Est-ce qu'elle se permet de lui donner son avis sur cette relation ambiguë et étrange qu'elle entretient avec l'Hybride? Non, elle ne se le permettrait pas. Elle n'approuve pas, mais elle respecte son amie. Elle se tait donc. Et pourtant, elle pourrait émettre certains commentaires: après tout, Klaus est le meurtrier de sa tante.

Toutes ces tensions enragèrent la jeune femme! Pourquoi, pour une fois dans sa vie, les choses ne sont pas simples? Pourquoi faut-il toujours tant de souffrance? Pourquoi tout est constamment difficile pour elle? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas le droit à un peu de tranquillité? Est-ce trop demander?

Elena se rendait folle à être si tourmentée!

Elle avait besoin de voyager. Elle avait besoin de pénétrer dans un monde de quiétude. Elle a besoin de Damon. Elle a besoin d'au moins, à défaut de l'avoir près d'elle, entendre le son sa voix.

La jeune femme attrapa donc son téléphone portable, et appela son petit-ami. Et dés qu'elle entendit le ténébreux Salvatore, tout alla mieux. Elle se sentit apaisée.

«Quand rentres tu? Tu me manques, lui confia-t-elle. Et Jeremy, comment va-t-il?

- On a encore un peu de travail ici, mais ton frère va bien, déclara le vampire en restant vague.»

_«Traduction, ce n'est pas demain qu'ils allaient rentrés à Mystic Falls»,_ comprit la jeune femme, déçue.

Même si elle n'avait aucune envie de fêter Noël, paradoxalement elle désirait se trouver avec les hommes de sa vie pour le réveillon. Elle voulait seulement être avec eux. Le repas, le beau salon décoré, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle souhaitait juste être avec Damon et Jeremy, sans que ce dernier ne cherche à leur planter un pieu dans le cœur ou à tuer Damon.

«Je peux venir, si…

- Je ne préfère pas. Ton frère fait des progrès mais je ne veux pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Reste à Mystic Falls.»

Elena voulut répliquer en disant à son petit-ami qu'elle est désormais capable de se défendre seule, mais un bruit venant de l'extérieur attira son attention et elle raccrocha afin d'aller voir ce qui se tramait dans le jardin des Salvatore.

Ce fut ainsi, que sous le porche, au pied de la porte, elle découvrit un nourrisson nouvellement né, nu, enroulé dans une couverture de laine, une lettre posée sur son ventre.

Immédiatement la jeune femme prit le bébé dans ses bras, le posa sur des coussins installés près du feu et l'enroula dans une seconde couverture afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Puis, elle s'installa à côté du nouveau né et lut avec aberration le message laissé par sa mère.

Elle expliquait, dans des termes plutôt égoïstes, qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant et qu'elle avait le bon sens de confier sa fille à des personnes aisées et qui sauront l'aimer et lui donner un vie descende, ajoutant qu'elle n'en voulait pas, expliquant que la fillette lui gâcherait la vie.

«Super, préféra ironiser Elena. Cette femme a choisi de te confier à des vampires! J'entends déjà les sarcasmes de mon petit-ami!»

À coup sur, Damon allait bondir au plafond en voyant un bébé chez lui. Son petit-ami est formidable, mais c'est un vampire, il est un peu marginal et parfois râleur. Il ne va certainement pas accepter de vivre comme les humains avec un enfant dans les pattes.

Et puis ils n'ont pas le droit. Même si Elena adore les enfants, elle ne pouvait pas garder la petite. Cette enfant à une famille. Sa mère l'a peut-être abandonné mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a plus aucune famille. Elle doit avoir un père, peut-être que lui veut d'elle? Ou alors ses grands-parents, un oncle ou une tante? Quelqu'un doit bien vouloir de cette petite!

De plus, la brunette n'a que dix-huit ans, elle vient tout juste de voir sa vie basculée en devenant un vampire, elle n'est certainement pas prête à devenir mère. D'ailleurs son vampirisme est un tel handicape qu'elle doutait d'avoir un jour un enfant.

D'une part, en devenant un être immortel, elle est devenu stérile, et d'autre part, les enfants font partis de l'humanité. Or elle est morte. Quel pauvre petit pupille mériterait une mère suceuse de sang? Il fallait être totalement dénué de bon sens pour vouloir un enfant en étant une créature de la nuit capable de traumatisé un bambin en commentant des actes monstrueux.

«Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi? Soupira la jeune femme en observant tendrement le nourrisson. Ne te méprends pas ma puce, j'adore les enfants, mais il y a une grande différence entre aimer les bébés et prendre soin de l'un d'eux. Oh regarde toi, je t'ai posé parterre, enroulée dans deux couvertures parce que je n'ai pas de berceau à te proposer ni de vêtements pour t'habiller! Ma pauvre chérie, pourquoi ta maman t'a abandonné? Tu es tellement mignonne, elle aurait du fondre en te voyant! Moi si j'avais eu une vie un peu plus ordinaire, et si j'avais été un peu plus âgée, j'aurais été folle de joie d'avoir un bébé aussi mignon que toi. Mais je suis un vampire, mon petit-ami en est un aussi, tu mérites mieux que nous pour s'occuper de toi. Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureuse, lui expliqua-t-elle tranquillement. Il faudra qu'on aille voir le sheriff afin qu'elle sache qui tu es, qui est ta famille. Mais avant on va aller t'acheter quelques petites affaires. Tu as besoin de vêtements, de couches, d'un berceau, d'une poussette… Le temps qu'on retrouve ta famille, il faut que tu sois à l'aise ma puce.»

Elena prit délicatement la fillette dans ses bras et conduisit, d'abord à l'hôpital afin de vérifier si elle va bien, puis jusqu'au centre ville, y faire du shopping.

La petite était calme. Elle dormait et permit à Elena de dévaliser les magasins calmement. En observant d'un peu plus près ses achats, deux heures plus tard, assise à une table du Mystic Grill, la vampiresse réalisa qu'elle a peut-être exagérée. Après tout, elle ne comptait garder la petite que le temps que le sheriff lui retrouve de la famille, pas l'adopter. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle lui achète une garde robe complète et des millions de peluches?

Elle s'est laissée emportée. Non seulement elle a vidé son compte en banque, mais en plus, elle a perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Être un vampire la pousse à tout prendre à cœur et ne l'épargne pas. Elle s'est laissée piégé par son humanité et s'est plus qu'attachée à sa petite protégée. Elena se retrouve complètement paralysée. Elle n'arrive pas à bouger de sa chaise afin d'aller à la rencontre du sheriff Forbes.

Elle ne veut pas rendre le bébé. Elle veut garder la fillette avec elle.

La jeune femme sait bien au fond d'elle que c'est mal, mais son cœur l'a emporté sur sa raison.

Ainsi, lorsque Stefan – alarmé de la voir avec un bébé et une nurserie entière –, vint à sa rencontre pour lui demander si elle se sentait bien et ce qu'elle faisait avec le nourrisson, elle réagit avec violence et sortit tel une tornade du restaurant.

Immédiatement après le départ de la jeune femme, le cadet des Salvatore se dirigea vers la mère de sa meilleure amie afin de savoir si un enfant n'a pas disparu – après tout avec un tout jeune vampire, il faut s'attendre à tout et surtout au pire. Puis, il prit son téléphone portable et appela son frère afin de l'informer des agissements d'Elena. Depuis que la jeune femme est un vampire, le seul qui a de l'emprise sur la brunette est le ténébreux Salvatore. Damon est le seul qui peut raisonner Elena si elle a commis un kidnapping.

_«Elena n'a pas enlevé de bébé, il doit y avoir une explication Stefan!_ Se moqua son frère. _De toute façon nous serons à Mystic Falls en fin d'après-midi. Mais garde ta bouche fermée, notre retour est une surprise pour Elena. Elle croit que son frère n'est pas encore prêt à se retrouver avec elle.» _

Et Damon s'empressa de couper court à la conversation, évitant une imminente et énième dispute avec son cadet. Stefan cherche toujours la petite bête, il saute sur la moindre occasion pour montrer sa désapprobation et sa colère au sujet de la relation amoureuse entretenue par son frère et son ancienne petite-amie.

Elena, de son côté, s'empressa d'installer les affaires de la petite dans une chambre, la chambre en face de celle de Damon, et garda le nourrisson avec elle grâce à un porte-bébé ventral qui lui permit de décorer le salon tout en veillant de près sur le nouveau né.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Elena a changé depuis qu'elle a trouvé la fillette. Elle ne broie plus du noir et retrouve une certaine joie de vivre. Elle regarde le nourrisson et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, totalement conquise par ce bébé. Comment pourrait-elle se montrer insensible à cet enfant? La petite est toute mignonne avec ses petits yeux bleus nuances bébé, sa crinière brune aux reflets châtains, ses petites joues rosies par la chaleur et ses magnifiques sourires qui se dessinent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle berce le bébé ou la nourrit.

«Ce n'est pas parce que nous allons fêter Noël que toutes les deux, que nous ne pouvons pas décorer la maison! Murmura la jeune femme à l'intention du bébé. Tu es trop petite pour t'en rendre compte, mais Noël est un fête particulière ma puce. L'année prochaine, tu pourras en profiter au maximum. Tu verras les belles lumières et décorations. Tu rencontreras le père Noël. Tu ouvriras tes cadeaux déposés au pied du sapin. Ce sera super!»

Elena se réjouissait d'avoir le bébé avec elle. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait garder la fillette et l'élever comme la sienne. C'était mal, Stefan a du parler au sheriff à sa place, si Liz retrouve la mère de la petite, si un membre de sa famille demande sa garde, Elena n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer cet enfant à laquelle elle s'est déjà bien trop attachée. Et si aucune famille ne se déclare, le sheriff viendra tôt au tard chercher la fillette pour la confier aux services sociaux. Pour la jeune femme, le résultat sera le même. Elle souffrira de trop aimer ce bébé qui n'est pas le sien.

«Elena! L'interpelèrent Damon et Jeremy en claquant la porte. Tes hommes sont rentrés à la maison! Rajouta son petit-ami. Avec des cadeaux plein les bras! Joyeux Noël princesse!»

Mais les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent leurs bavardages en entendant des pleurs de bébé.

Stefan avait raison en disant qu'Elena ne quittait plus un nourrisson des bras, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'a enlevé! Il doit y avoir une explication plus logique qui explique la présence d'un bébé avec Elena.

«Je l'ai trouvé ce matin sous le perron. Elle a été abandonnée, expliqua la jeune femme en venant embrasser les garçons. Je m'occupe d'elle.»

Damon et Jeremy ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, agaçant au passage la brunette qui n'appréciait pas qu'ils se moquent d'elle.

«Ne te vexes pas chérie! S'esclaffa Damon. C'est juste que mon génie de petit frère pense qui tu as commis un enlèvement. Il est même allé demander au sheriff si un enfant n'est pas porté disparu!

- Stefan est stupide! S'emporta la vampiresse en faisant pleurer le bébé. Désolée ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Chut calme toi, dit-elle en berçant le bébé. Sa mère l'a abandonné sous notre perron. Elle ne veut pas d'elle.»

Cette femme est aussi égoïste qu'Isobel. Elle n'aime pas sa fille, elle ne s'intéresse qu'à sa propre personne. Il suffit de lire ses explications. Il n'y a aucun regret, aucune compassion, aucun amour. Elle parle d'elle. D'elle et du handicap qu'est cette adorable fillette pour ses si précieux projets d'avenir.

«Cette femme est d'une intelligence, laisser sa fille à des personnes susceptible de croquer le bébé au diner! C'est du pur génie! Ironisa Damon.»

Pourtant, tout au long de la soirée, le vampire ne fit plus aucun autre sarcasme. Il cuisina un repas digne de ce nom – Elena avait fait des pizzas pour tout menu de Réveillon – et observa sa petite-amie en réalisant qu'il ne l'a jamais vu si heureuse. Elle ne cessait de lui voler des baiser et rigolait aux éclats tout au long du repas. Et puis, lorsqu'elle avait le bébé dans les bras, elle rayonnait, tout simplement.

Alors même si le vampire savait pertinemment que c'était mal que sa petite-amie soit si attachée au bébé, qu'elle finira par inévitablement souffrir, il ne s'imaginait pas la séparer de la fillette.

Il préférait l'observer, si paisible, à pouponner avec un bonheur communicatif. Elena a toujours su comment le rendre heureux, mais ce soir, non seulement il partage sa joie communicative, mais elle a aussi réussi à lui faire oublier ses craintes d'avoir un enfant sous son toit.

En arrivant en fin d'après-midi, Damon n'a pu s'empêcher de songer au pire. Ce bébé allait briser le cœur d'Elena lorsque Liz, tôt au tard, viendrait la chercher pour la confier à l'adoption. De plus, il ne cessait de se dire que le temps de son séjour ici, la petite serait malheureuse dans cette maison de vampires. Mais maintenant il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la présence du bébé, si ce n'est que cette fillette apaise Elena.

«Elle dort, murmura Elena en voyant Damon rentrer dans la chambre. Je l'avais installé dans la chambre d'en face, mais mademoiselle ne semble pas l'aimer. Elle pleure dés que je quitte la pièce.

- Laisse là dormir ici, je m'en fiche. Elle n'est pas encombrante, soupira le vampire. Sinon mademoiselle «la tradition est la tradition», il est minuit, nous sommes donc officiellement le vingt-cinq décembre, puis-je ouvrir mes cadeaux?»

La jeune femme éclata de rire et acquisse. À vitesse vampirique, les deux amoureux allèrent chercher leurs cadeaux sous le sapin et les ouvrirent aussi rapidement que deux enfants.

«Damon, sérieusement, de la lingerie? Tu es certain que c'est un cadeau pour moi? Tu ne crois pas que tu vas être celui qui va le plus en profiter? Tu veux seulement te rincer l'œil sale pervers!

- Oh parce que toi tu es une gentille fille? Répliqua le vampire. Tu n'as pas vu ton décolleté, chérie!

- Je t'aime, murmura la brunette. Tu es parfait. Depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas connu de Noël aussi parfait! Avoir Jeremy auprès de moi sans qu'il n'essaye de me tuer, être avec toi, mon super petit-ami que j'aime plus que tout… c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. C'est un de mes plus beaux Noël. Et puis il y a la petite! Je sais ce que tu penses au fond de toi. Je suis consciente de trop m'y être attachée. Je sais que tôt ou tard, quelqu'un viendra me la reprendre. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'y penser. Je préfère vivre au jour le jour.»

Damon ne répondit rien. Il acquiesça simplement et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, lui murmurant seulement que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à ce genre de choses.

Puis il l'embrassa et Elena se sentit soudainement plus vivante et heureuse que jamais.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors cette première partie vous a-t-elle plu? Qu'en pensez-vous. Des théories sur la seconde partie? Un indice, ce sera au prochain Noël. Alors vos théories?  
**

******J********'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	2. Partie 2

**_Merci pour vos commentaires, ils sont adorables. J'y répondrais ultérieurement, je suis KO. Boulot toute la journée, dans le commerce, la veille du réveillon de Noël, je vous laisse imaginer. Et une fois chez moi, je vous terminé cet OS. Autant dire que mes yeux se ferment et que je m'endors devant mon macBook._**

* * *

**_2._**

**24 décembre 2013:**

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la maison des Salvatore, les bras chargés de bagages, Elena Gilbert se remémora l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

Il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis qu'elle a trouvé leur bébé sur le pas de la porte, le matin du réveillon de Noël. Tout d'abord, la jeune femme s'est métamorphosée, elle a peut-être renoncé au remède, mais elle s'épanouie enfin dans son vampirisme, dans son rôle de compagne et de mère de famille. De plus, son couple avec Damon est plus uni que jamais, probablement parce qu'ils ont connu l'enfer il y a peu, juste avant leur départ de Mystic Falls.

_Ce matin là, alors qu'un beau soleil d'été brillait dehors, Elena se décida à improviser un barbecue entre amis dans le jardin des Salvatore. Après tout, d'ici quelques mois, chacun d'eux vivra sa vie loin de Mystic Falls. Certains comptent voyager, d'autres rentrer dans la vie active, et d'autres ont prévu de poursuivre des études supérieures. Mais aucun d'eux n'a prévu de s'établir au même endroit, alors ce repas représente beaucoup pour Elena. C'est un des derniers moments qu'elle passera avec tous ses amis. _

_ Ainsi toute frétillante à l'idée d'organiser un repas sur la magnifique terrasse de la somptueuse demeure qu'elle partage avec son petit-ami, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le congélateur, le frigo et organisa son menu. Des chipolatas, des merguez, des cuisses de poulets accompagnés de frites et d'une salade. Et en dessert, elle prévoyait des glaces. _

_«Tu trafiques quoi? Lui demanda son compagnon en entrant dans la cuisine. _

_- Un barbecue. Tu vas devoir passer derrière les fourneaux mon chéri!»_

_ Évidemment, le vampire bougonna. Damon est un marginal, pas très social, recevoir chez lui n'est pas son fort. Avoir des invités qui «piaillent» l'agacent. Pourtant si Elena souhaitait vraiment convier ses amis à un barbecue, il ferrait tout de même un effort par amour pour elle. Cependant il ne serait pas Damon Salvatore s'il ne discutait pas les projets de sa compagne. _

_«Ne préfères-tu pas emmener Emma au zoo? Proposa-t-il, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.»_

_ Emma. Leur bébé. La petite fille qu'Elena a trouvé abandonnée sous leur perron. Cet enfant qu'ils accueillent tout en s'activant à faire toute les démarches pour l'adopter. Le chemin sera long avant qu'elle ne devienne officiellement leur fille, l'administratif prend du temps, mais tout semble leur sourire. L'assistante sociale les adore, les rapports qu'elle fournit au juge sont toujours très élogieux, il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'adoption ne se fasse pas. C'est seulement une question de temps. Elena se montre patiente. En revanche, Damon à plus de mal à rester calme. Il est très attaché au bébé, Emma a mit peu de temps pour le mettre dans sa poche. Avec ses petits sourires, la joie qu'elle transmet, il est impossible de lui résister. _

Elena se rappelle très bien du moment où elle a su qu'elle pourrait faire de Damon Salvatore un père de famille. C'était lors de la première nuit de la petite chez eux. La jeune femme était pleine d'incertitudes et de doutes, mais elle le mettait de côté. Elle se souvenait qu'elle préférait pratiquer la politique de l'autruche en refusant de penser à ce qui la contrariait. Elle a choisi de s'occuper du bébé sans se soucier du sheriff et des services sociaux.

_Elena s'était déjà levée deux fois cette nuit là. Une première fois pour nourrir la petite, une deuxième pour la changer. Et voilà le petit bout de chou qui pousse de nouveau la chansonnette en criant famine. _

_Immédiatement, la jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux et s'apprêta à sortir du lit, lorsque Damon la retint en posant sa main sur son bras, en se proposant de se charger du prochain biberon lui-même._

_«Mais Damon, tu es certain… Le biberon… Il faut que tu…_

_- Je t'ai vu lui faire son biberon, le lui donner et la faire digérer. Je saurai m'en sortir princesse. Repose toi mon cœur.»_

_ Pourtant Elena n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer les faits et gestes de son petit-ami. Non par crainte, Elena a toute confiance en Damon pour prendre soin du bébé. Malgré ses crocs, le vampire n'est pas un monstre, il est capable d'humanité. Il la cache simplement. Non, Elena observa la scène par curiosité, fascinée de voir son petit-ami prendre soin de ce bébé qui l'a conquise. _

_En voyant Damon bercer ainsi le bébé contre lui, la tenir précieusement entre ses bras protecteurs, la jeune femme les imagina sans grande difficulté devenir les parents de cette fillette abandonnée. Après tout, ils débordent d'amour. Les Gilbert et surtout les Salvatore sont deux familles aisées; elle a un peu d'argent de côté, et Damon est plein aux as. Ils ont une stabilité financière et ils sont capables d'aimer la petite de manière inconditionnelle. Et Damon ferrait un père formidable!_

Elena sourit en repensant à cette nuit là, particulièrement à cette certitude qui l'a envahit. Elle n'aurait pas pu voir plus juste au sujet de son petit-ami. Il était parfait avec Emma. La jeune femme se souvient que, lorsque l'assistante sociale leur a proposé de garder leur petite protégée avec eux en temps que famille d'accueil, elle a peut-être été la première a accepté – à dire vrai, elle a sauté au plafond en s'écriant un heureux «oui, bien évidemment» –, mais Damon est celui qui a proposé l'adoption.

Avoir Emma ne l'a pas adouci, il n'a pas changé, mais il est heureux. Elena le rend heureux et Emma s'est faufilée dans leur vie et y a prit une place importante. Elle a restitué leur humanité. Elle leur a prouvé qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble et avoir une vie familiale. Avoir un enfant. L'avoir elle. Emma. Leur bébé.

Alors quelles ne furent pas leur désillusion et leur douleur lorsqu'en ce fameux dimanche de juin, alors que tout présageait que leur journée parfaite serait parfaite avec leur bébé et leurs amis, le sheriff et Stacy, l'assistante sociale, sonnèrent à leur porte.

_ En une simple seconde, leur vie a basculé. En se réveillant, ils formaient une famille, ils étaient des parents heureux et maintenant ils venaient de perdre leur fille. Simplement parce que la mère de la femme – ou plutôt de l'adolescente – qui a abandonné Emma a découvert l'existence de la petite et demande sa garde. Comme si ses six derniers mois ne représentent rien! Comme si Emma n'a pas de famille qui l'aime plus que tout au monde. Comme si la petite n'est pas attachée à ses parents quasi-adoptifs. Comme si Damon et Elena n'existent pas. _

_ Le vampire était fou de colère, prêt à tuer la terre entière, alors que sa compagne était effondrée. On venait de lui arracher le cœur. Elle se sentait mourir sans sa fille. Elena ne cessait de s'imaginer qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus son bébé. Que jamais Emma saurait qui elle et Damon sont. Elle songeait que le bébé grandira et les oubliera. Elle oubliera son papa et sa maman. Ce sera comme si ils n'auront jamais existés. _

_Pour la jeune femme, cet enfant est bien plus qu'un bébé, c'est son humanité. Grâce à Emma, elle a comprit que la mort n'est rien. Elle a pu devenir mère. Elle a pu former une famille avec l'homme de sa vie. Grâce à Emma, Damon et elle n'ont jamais été aussi proche. Ce bébé, c'est leur enfant, la plus belle chose qui leur soit arrivée en temps que couple. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. C'était trop difficile de s'imaginer la vie sans elle. _

_«Je vais hypnotiser cette femme. Elle renoncera à Emma. On la récupérera, promit Damon._

_- Non, murmura Elena. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à Emma. Nous devons nous battre pour elle, réalisa la jeune femme. Nous devons nous battre se battre pour elle, mais avec les mêmes armes que les humains. Toi et moi, nous avons toujours été d'accord sur le fait qu'Emma mérite le meilleur de nous. Et malheureusement le meilleur de nous n'est pas de faire appel à nos capacités d'immortel. Emma ne mérite pas cela. Nous allons prendre des avocats, les meilleurs, et nous allons récupérer notre fille Damon! Je n'abandonnerais pas tant que mon bébé ne sera pas à la maison, avec nous, à rigoler dans nos bras.» _

Aujourd'hui encore, Elena ignorait d'où lui est venue une telle force. Peut-être était-ce seulement son instinct maternel qui l'avait poussé à se battre à corps et à cris pour sa fille? En tout cas, à partir de ce jour de juin, la jeune femme n'a eu de cesse de se surpasser pour sa fille, malgré cette immense douleur qui l'habitait.

Et Dieu seul sait combien s'était difficile d'être séparée d'Emma. D'autant plus que Mystic Falls est une petite ville, les deux jeunes gens arrivaient à croiser leur fille, le plus souvent le dimanche, au Mystic Grill.

_La première fois qu'ils la revirent, cela faisait deux semaines qu'Emma était loin d'eux. Ils venaient de voir leurs avocats qui leur avaient très clairement fait comprendre qu'ils auraient peu de chances de récupérer leur fille étant donné que les liens du sang priment aux yeux de la loi. Cependant personne ne comptait s'avouer vaincue tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de jugement. De plus, leurs avocats leur dispensèrent quelques conseils, les mêmes que leur a prodigué Stacy lorsqu'ils lui ont annoncé qu'ils comptaient récupérer Emma par tout les moyens. Ils devaient en aucun cas entrer en contact avec madame Hart, la grand-mère biologique d'Emma, afin d'éviter tout conflit qui leur porterait préjudices. De plus, ils devaient accepter de voir Emma une fois par semaine, dans les locaux des services sociaux, et ne pas chercher à la rencontrer à l'extérieur. Enfin cette seconde règle ne s'appliquerait que si le juge accepte leur demande de visites, en attendant le procès!_

_Cependant, ce jour là, Emma pleurait, et Elena se faisait forçait force afin de ne pas courir prendre son bébé dans ses bras. Et Damon bouillonnait de rage. La jeune femme fit une lueur de folie dans ses yeux et lui prit la main afin d'éviter qu'il n'agisse impulsivement, au risque de leur faire perdre leur mince chance de récupérer leur enfant. _

_Mais Emma les a vu, elle s'est mise à s'époumoner un peu plus, les bras tendus en leur direction. Et Elena s'était mise à pleurer de ne pouvoir exhausser le souhait de sa fille alors que Damon céda, et força madame Hart à lui donner la petite. _

_«Vous n'avez aucun droit de…_

_- La ferme! L'hypnotisa le vampire. Vous aller ne rien dire à propos de cette rencontre, Emma pleure, vous êtes incapable de la consoler, alors vous aller vous asseoir, fermer votre bouche et nous laisser nous occuper de notre fille. Vous savez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Emma.»_

_ La femme obéit, laissant la petite dans les bras de Damon et d'Elena. Et avec ses parents, le bébé cessa vite ses pleurs. Ce fut Elena qui prit le relai en étant une nouvelle fois séparée de sa fille lorsque celle-ci s'était endormie, poussant Madame Hart à déclarer qu'elles rentraient chez elle. _

L'attente d'une convocation au tribunal avait été un véritable enfer. Elena se rappelle qu'elle guettait chaque jour la venue d'un coursier qui lui remettrait en main propre la lettre.

Deux mois. Elle et Damon ont du attendre deux mois avant le jour fatidique. Et durant tout l'été, ils ont du se contenter de voir leur bébé une fois par semaine, dans le bureau de Stacy.

Ça avait été l'enfer! Il n'y a avait rien de plus horrible pour Damon et elle que le bonheur de retrouver leur enfant pour mieux en être séparés en fin de journée.

_Alors lorsque ce fameux jour de septembre arriva, le jeune couple suivit à la lettre les conseils de leurs avocats. Ils se vêtirent convenablement. Damon sortit un costume noir et une chemise bleu tandis qu'Elena s'assortit à lui avec une petite robe bleue. Caroline, qui passait son temps le nez dans les magasines de mode, leur a dit que le bleu était une couleur qui inspire confiance. _

_La blondinette n'approuve peut-être pas la relation amoureuse de sa meilleure amie avec Damon, elle ne sera jamais amie avec le ténébreux vampire, cependant elle soutient le jeune couple dans leur combat pour la garde d'Emma. Cette fillette rend Elena heureuse. _

_«Stilettos ou chaussures plates? Demanda la brunette à son amie. Je pencherai plus pour les stilettos mais j'ai peur que les stilettos soient trop sexy. _

_- Stilettos, incontestablement Elena! Ce sont les chaussures qui s'assortissent parfaitement à ta tenue. Tu paraitras élégante et distinguée quand tu seras entièrement apprêtée. Maquillage discret de rigueur Elena! Pas de fond de teint. Un peu de blush, un peu de fard à paupières, légers coups de crayon et un peu de mascara. Sans oublier du gloss sur les lèvres. On recherche un effet naturel. Et pour les cheveux, chignon! Côté bijoux, met un collier, des boucles d'oreilles, une montre et à la limite une bague. Ne charge pas trop. Mais ne porte pas de fantaisie, montre que Damon et toi vous êtes aisés, capable de subvenir financièrement aux besoins d'un enfant.»_

_ Et outre les conseils mode de Caroline, avant l'audience, le jeune couple eu droit à ceux de leurs avocats et de l'assistante sociale. Les premiers leur recommandaient de bien garder leur calme, en toutes circonstances: il est certain que la partie adverse cherchera par tout les moyens à les déstabiliser et à les dénigrer en sortant des dossiers sur eux, comme par exemple leur passé amoureux. Ils n'hésiteront pas à faire passer Damon pour un Dom Juan et Elena pour une garce qui est passé d'un frère à l'autre._

_Quant à Stacy, leur alliée des services sociaux, elle insista sur le fait qu'ils devaient agir en couple. Montrer qu'ils sont solides et unis. Utiliser plutôt le pronom «nous», plutôt que «je» devant le juge. _

_«Rappel toi Damon, nous devons rester calme. Pour Emma._

_- Pour Emma, répéta le vampire en prenant la main de sa compagne. Pour Emma.»_

_ Puis ils entrèrent dans le tribunal, faire face à leur destin. _

_ De longues plaidoiries s'en suivirent, et comme prédit, la partie adverse n'épargna nullement le jeune couple. Fort heureusement les deux vampires prirent énormément sur eux, Elena serrait la mains de Damon à chaque fois qu'elle voulait arracher une tête ou à chaque fois que lui voulait le faire. Par de simples petits gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre, ils arrivèrent à s'apaiser mutuellement. Ou tout du moins à maitriser leurs émotions. Pour Emma. Pour leur fille, afin qu'ils puissent la ramener à la maison. _

_De plus, ils se rendirent compte que beaucoup de personnes les soutiennent. Au fil de l'audience, ils virent énormément de personnes venir témoigner en leur faveur. Leurs amis et leur famille en tête, cela va de soit, mais pas que. Beaucoup d'habitants de Mystic Falls les ont décrit comme de bons parents, aimants, protecteurs et attentionnés. Des personnes qui connaissent Elena depuis toujours se sont présentés à la barre, mais aussi des professeurs du lycée qui ont expliqué au juge comment la jeune femme s'organisait pour suivre ses cours et être une maman. _

_ Toute la ville était mobilisée derrière eux. Et Elena sait très bien que ce n'est pas dût au hasard. Ils appartiennent à deux puissantes familles, deux familles fondatrices qui ont œuvré durant plus de cent cinquante ans au bon développement de la ville. De plus, il y a les spectres des parents de la jeune femme qui hantent encore les esprits des concitoyens. Le gentil docteur Grayson Gilbert qui connaissait chacun de ses patients personnellement, les soignait et les écoutait se confier à lui. Et Miranda Gilbert, une femme qui avait toujours un sourire pour tout le monde, un petit mot gentil. Une femme qui s'investissait au sein de la communauté. Elena est bien consciente qu'elle doit en parti à ses parents la présence de ces personnes aujourd'hui, dans ce tribunal, pour l'aider à récupérer la garde de son bébé. _

_ Et puis Stacy les soutenait aussi. Combien de fois l'assistante sociale a-t-elle récupéré une Emma hystérique, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, et s'apaisant dés qu'elle se retrouve avec ses parents? La petite est tout bonnement torturée, éloignée de Damon et Elena. Et elle n'a pas hésité à l'écrire noir sur blanc dans son rapport!_

_ Le vampire observa le juge. Ou plutôt la juge. Une femme d'âge mur, aux traits stricts, face à qui personne n'aurait envie de faire le guignol. Elle lisait ses papiers et prenait des notes. Et de temps en temps, elle relevait la tête pour interroger les témoins. Puis, après un long défiler de personnes, elle scruta les deux parties avant d'interroger Madame Hart._

_Puis, une fois que la juge en eut terminé avec la grand-mère d'Emma, elle se tourna vers les deux vampires afin de leur faire passer, à leur tour, un interrogatoire. _

_«Monsieur Salvatore, mademoiselle Gilbert, dites moi pourquoi je devrais vous accorder la garde d'Emma?»_

_ C'était une des questions épineuses auxquelles leurs avocats les ont préparé. Ils doivent rester calmes, mesurer chacune de leur parole et éviter de se montrer individualiste dans leur réponse. _

_«Parce que Damon et moi sommes ceux avec qui Emma a les liens les plus forts. Je l'ai trouvé sous notre porche, le vingt-quatre décembre. La femme qui l'a mise au monde, cette jeune fille qui l'a abandonnée, nue, en plein hiver, par un froid glaciale, l'a déposé au pied de notre porte, sans se soucier du fait qu'Emma aurait pu mourir de froid si aucun de nous deux ne l'avait trouvé. Notre fille – c'est ainsi que Damon et moi considérons Emma, comme notre fille –, n'avait que quelques heures lorsque Damon et moi l'avons recueillis. Et en nous occupant d'elle, en l'accueillant sous notre toit, nous nous sommes laissés attendrir par notre bébé. Elle nous a conquit. Nous avons crée un lien fort avec elle. Et vice et versa, expliqua Elena. Madame la juge, nous allons la voir tous les samedi à Richmond, c'est un véritable déchirement de la quitter. Lorsque nous arrivons dans les locaux des services sociaux, nous entendons notre petite Emma hurler. Elle pleure comme jamais elle ne pleurait lorsqu'elle vivait avec nous. Et dés que nous la prenons dans nos bras, elle se calme. _

_- Madame la juge, durant six mois, nous avons été la seule figure parentale pour Emma. Elle nous reconnaît comme étant ses parents, rajouta Damon. Et Elena et moi la connaissons par cœur. Nous savons tout d'elle. Ce qu'elle aime. Ce qu'elle déteste.»_

_ La juge hocha la tête et griffonna deux ou trois mots sur ses papiers avant de croiser de nouveau le regard des deux jeunes gens et leur demanda de développer leur propos en parlant de l'enfant._

_«Emma adore Elena. Dés qu'elle est dans les bras de sa maman, elle sourit. _

_- Elle est adorable, rajouta la jeune femme. Elle adore les histoires de Damon. La plupart du temps, il lui raconte des bêtises, les genres de choses qui ne tardera pas à la faire rires aux éclats, quant elle sera en mesure de comprendre ce qu'on lui raconte. Elle le regarde avec des grands yeux, complètement fascinée par ce qu'il lui dit. Et elle ouvre sa petite bouche, suivant du regard chacun des gestes de son papa! C'est l'enfant la plus gentille de l'univers. _

_- Emma est calme avec nous, insista le ténébreux vampire. Elle pleure très peu, enfin elle pleure lorsqu'elle a faim ou bien lorsqu'elle est gênée par sa couche. Ou bien si elle a un cauchemar. Mais c'est une enfant calme. Très douce. Tout ce qui lui faut, c'est un câlin de notre part, et son doudou, un ourson en peluche blanc qu'Elena et moi lui avons acheté le lendemain de Noël. Elle ne s'en sépare jamais. _

_- Lorsqu'elle est née, elle avait les yeux bleus, puis à ses mois, ils ont changé de couleur. Ils sont devenus marrons, expliqua Elena dans un élan passionné. C'est un bébé qui adore les câlins. Elle pourrait-être dans nos bras toute la journée. Mais Emma n'est pas sauvage, elle va facilement dans les bras de nos proches. Elle gazouille sans s'arrêter dés qu'elle nous voit, ou dés qu'elle aperçoit un de nos proches. Elle est vraiment adorable. _

_- En ce moment, Emma adore jouer avec les cheveux et les bijoux d'Elena. Elle lui passe la main à travers ses mèches et s'extasie dès qu'un bracelet, une bague, un collier ou des boucles d'oreilles brille. _

_- C'est vraiment adorable à voir! Elle aime tout ce qui brille, renchérit Elena. Elle adore aussi dormir dans le bras de Damon. Depuis toute petite. On se relayait lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas ses nuits, afin de lui donner son biberon. Et quand Damon s'occupait d'elle, je le surprenais à l'observer avec intensité. Il n'arrivait pas à la poser dans son berceau. Il était comme fasciné par notre bébé. Et Emma souriait dans ses bras. Elle dormait, et elle souriait. Elle se sent tellement bien avec son papa. C'est une enfant joyeuse, joueuse, confiante, aimante. Lumineuse. Si personnellement je devais trouver un mot pour qualifier la personnalité d'Emma, je dirai qu'elle est lumineuse.» _

_La juge écouta le jeune couple parler du bébé durant quelques minutes supplémentaires, puis, elle leva l'audience, le temps du déjeuner, ajoutant qu'elle rendrait sa décision à ce moment là. _

_Stacy, qui aujourd'hui est la responsable d'Emma, obtint de la juge qu'elle accorde à Damon et Elena le droit de déjeuner avec la petite. La fillette nerveuse, son assistance sociale s'est permise une telle requête qui fut étonnamment accordée. Les deux vampires purent emmener la fillette dans un restaurant et passer deux heures avec elle._

_«Damon? Murmura Elena d'une voix mal assurée. Et si la juge nous avait accordé ce droit parce qu'elle a prévu de nous séparer d'Emma? Si jamais ces moments sont les derniers que nous… Damon, qu'en penses-tu?_

_- Elena, arrête, répondit le vampire. Oublie ces deux heures, oublie cette juge. _

_- Difficile, elle vient d'entrer dans le restaurant, remarqua la jeune femme._

_- Alors on va lui prouver que nous sommes le meilleur choix pour Emma. On va lui montrer que nous sommes les meilleurs parents de la terre, Elena.»_

_ La jeune femme sourit et joua avec son bébé en attendant que les plats n'arrivent. Puis, avant le dessert, Damon fit le pitre, amusant les deux filles qui rigolèrent aux éclats, sans plus prêter attention à la présence de la juge dans le restaurant, qui les observaient avec intérêt. _

Elena n'a jamais su dire si c'était leurs déclarations au tribunal ou bien ce moment au restaurant, mais la juge leur a accordé raison. Elle leur a rendu Emma, accélérant même les démarches administratives pour que l'adoption se fasse plus rapidement. Alors même que certains couples mettent des années pour voir leur adoption se concrétiser, Damon et Elena ont déjà signé tous les papiers qui déclarent que légalement Emma est leur fille.

«Mama! Cria la fillette en tendant les bras vers la vampiresse. Mama.

- Oh mon cœur, sourit la jeune femme. Câlin?

- Et moi? Se plaignit Damon. Je suis jaloux!»

Elena rigola et les enlaça tous les deux.

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Emma a un an. Cela fait aussi un an qu'Elena l'a trouvé. Et c'est le Réveillon de Noël! Énormément de personnes font venir cet après-midi fêter l'anniversaire d'Emma, et ce soir, leurs amis, ainsi que leurs frères, partageront avec eux une dinde aux marrons, pour fêter la veille de Noël comme il se doit.

La fête d'anniversaire avait été animée. Pratiquement tous les habitants de Mystic Falls sont venus; après tout, ils ont témoigné en leur faveur au tribunal, Elena a insisté sur le fait qu'elle désirait leur présence pour fêter le premier anniversaire de sa fille.

Et autant dire qu'ils ont vu les choses en grand! Un beau buffet regroupant différents desserts de Noël – bûches, Christmas pudding, Panettone, Pandoro et divers biscuits de plusieurs saveurs différentes – et des chocolats a été installés au salon. Un beau choix de boissons était proposé. Des jus de fruits, des sodas, mais aussi du chocolat chaud et du lait de poule étaient mis à disposition des invités. Et les enfants présents ont pu rencontrer le père Noël et ses elfes et apprendre des tours de magie avec un clown.

Et lorsque la fête a prit fin, Emma s'est endormie dans les bras de son père, épuisée par sa petite fête.

Puis, la soirée arriva. La fillette se réveilla et joua un bon moment avec tout les invités avant de tirer le bras de sa mère, en plein milieu du repas, cherchant à se faire bercer afin de replonger dans les bras de Morphée, jusqu'au petit matin où d'autres cadeaux, ceux apportés par le Père Noël, lui furent promis, au pied du sapin.

Soudainement, alors que le dessert arrivait, Elena se leva, un coupe de champagne à la main et porta un toast:

«L'année qui vient de s'écouler a été, magnifique en majorité, avec un été horrible. Alors, maintenant qu'on est ici, tous ensemble, avec Emma qui fête son véritable premier Noël, je tenais seulement à vous dire que je vous aime tous très fort, et que même si nous vivons désormais à New-York, Mystic Falls reste notre maison, et vous tous, vous êtes notre famille. C'est bientôt minuit, je peux donc officiellement vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël!»

Finalement, la soirée se termina calmement, vers deux heures du matin. Au grand soulagement de Damon, qui mourrait d'envie de se retrouver seul avec Elena.

Alors qu'elle tentait de ranger un peu leur salon, le vampire l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Se tenir à carreaux durant tout un repas a été une véritable torture pour lui, il espère bien que maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus tous les deux, sa petite-amie le récompense pour s'être bien comporté avec tout leurs convives.

«Damon, nous devons ranger la maison, Jeremy revient demain, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que nous vivons dans une porcherie! Se plaignit-elle. Laisse moi mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et nettoyer un peu la table!

- Je veux un câlin! Se plaignit le vampire en continuant de l'embrasser.

- Damon, gémit-elle. Tu vas me tuer, céda-t-elle en le laissant la déshabiller et la porter à l'étage. Mais tu vas pouvoir ouvrir ton premier cadeau, je porte une lingerie qui devrait te plaire.»

Le vampire esquissa un sourire sournois et déshabilla avidement la jeune femme, complètement fou lorsqu'il découvrit les sous-vêtements couleur rouge sang de sa compagne. Il adore cette couleur et il chérit chaque courbe du corps de la jeune femme.

Après leurs ébats passionnés, Elena se leva et offrit deux autres cadeaux à son compagnon. Lui qui se comporte comme un enfant durant les fêtes, impatient dés début décembre de vivre le moment où il découvrira les présents qui lui sont destinés. Enfin ceux qu'Elena lui offre, les cadeaux des autres, il s'en fiche royalement.

Le ténébreux vampire découvrit des billets d'avion ainsi qu'une réservation dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, pour un séjour familial de deux semaines à Hawaï. Le reste de ses cadeaux l'attendent sous le sapin, le lendemain matin.

Le lendemain matin, comme un enfant, Damon réveilla sa compagne, non pas pressé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, il les avait trouvé il y a quinze jours et les a inspecté. Non il se montrait impatient d'offrir à sa belle ses cadeaux. Ou plutôt un cadeau.

«Tout à l'heure pour mes cadeaux, je veux voir Emma ouvrir les siens d'abord. Elle est trop mignonne lorsqu'elle les découvre! Viens, elle ne va pas tarder de se réveiller, s'excita la jeune femme en tirant le vampire par la main. Allons attendre qu'elle ouvre ses petits yeux!»

Une demi-heure plus tard, Emma ouvrit ses petits yeux encore endormi et sourit à ses parents qui s'empressèrent de lui annoncer que le Père Noël est passé lui déposer ses cadeaux sous le sapin.

Damon la prit dans ses bras et la descendit au salon, l'installant parterre tandis que lui et Elena l'aidèrent à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Et elle en avait! Des poupées, des vêtements, des jeux, des peluches, une dinette… Ses parents la gâtent comme une véritable petite princesse. Rien n'est trop beau pour elle! Ils adorent la voir rayonnant de bonheur en ouvrant ses présents et en jouant avec.

«Mama, dit la fillette en une tasse de dinette.

- Merci ma chéri. Tu m'as offert quoi? Un café?

- Nah.

- Un thé?

- Nah.

- Un chocolat?»

La fillette hocha la tête et rigola. Puis, elle tendit une cuillère à son père, amusant ses parents en leur distribuant ses jouets afin de s'amuser avec eux.

La petite famille resta un long moment au pied du sapin, à jouer et rire ensemble, en oubliant qu'ils ont à ouvrir leurs propres cadeaux.

Puis Damon attira sa fille contre lui, lui tendit une boite en écrin en lui demandant de la donner à Elena.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est? Sourit la jeune femme, curieuse et excitée.

- Ouvre la boite pour le savoir.»

Damon n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. Elena s'empressa d'ouvrir la boite et découvrit une magnifique bague en or blanc sertie d'une brillant diamant. Même un idiot aurait comprit de quel type de bague il s'agit. Vu la beauté du bijou, c'était une bague de fiançailles.

«Tu veux bien? Demanda timidement le vampire.»

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vu son arroga

nt compagnon si peu assuré. D'ordinaire Damon est direct, là il se fait tout petit, n'osant même pas lui poser LA fameuse question.

«Je veux bien quoi Damon? L'encouragea-t-elle avec un éblouissant sourire.

- Elena Gilbert, femme de mon éternité, mère de ma fille, me ferais tu l'honneur de consentir à devenir mon épouse?

- Oui, rigola la jeune femme.»

Elle embrassa passionnément son fiancé et partagea quelques gazouillis avec sa fille. Elle était heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Elle avait enfin tout ce qu'elle désirait. Un homme avec qui partager sa vie et prêt à s'engager avec elle. Et un enfant qui les comble de bonheur.

«Maman a dit oui, sourit Damon à l'attention de sa fille.

- Papa et Maman font se marier! Renchérit la jeune femme. Je vous aime tous les deux! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'adore notre vie de famille.

- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et Emma est la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée, renchérit le vampire. Tu m'as appris à être un père. Sans toi Elena, je ne saurais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un enfant. Je t'aime princesse.»

La vampiresse sourit et embrassa de nouveau le vampire, émue par son petit discours.

Puis, son regard se posa sur Emma. Elle réalisa que leur fillette fait partie de leur vie depuis un an et un jour. Elle était comme un cadeau de Noël.

Et à cet instant la jeune femme réalisa que désormais le bonheur leur souriait. Elle, Damon et leur précieux cadeau de Noël seront heureux, elle n'en doute pas.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors cet OS, vous a-t-il plu? Qu'en pensez-vous?  
**

******J********'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


End file.
